


i saw a post and thought "thats evil i need it"

by HaroThar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cannibalism, Other, Possessed Gamzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/pseuds/HaroThar
Summary: I blameShyeinksfor this.





	i saw a post and thought "thats evil i need it"

It didn’t hurt as badly as the bullets did. Sure it _hurt,_ it hurt like hell, but it wasn’t as bad as the machine gun, and he’d endured that so he could endure this. His sleeve rolled up to the shoulder, he held his arm out and stared in the other direction. He didn’t want to see it, it’d hurt less if he couldn’t see it, right? Like a needle at the mediculler’s (god, he remembered when he had thought that _that_ was pain. What could a needle hold to anything he’d suffered since?), if he didn’t look it wouldn’t hurt as bad. He wouldn’t have to see the blood flowing, gushing probably, from the open wounds. Wouldn’t have to see the purple on his child-god’s lips. His fangs. Those fangs that bit repeatedly into Gamzee’s arm, tearing skin off, muscle out, scraping his bones and severing the lines of nerves trailing through him. He held his arm out as long as his god had want of it, allowing the biting and tearing and _gnawing_ just the same as he’d allowed the bullets and the crowbar. 

He glanced to Cal, a few feet away on the ground, and reminded himself of his purpose. He wanted this. He wanted to serve his Lord, his master, he wanted this, he wanted this. The little voice of Lil’ Cal in his pan, it didn’t take too long to remind himself.

He wanted this. He genuinely, honestly, truthfully wanted this. This pain could be a liberation.

Caliborn wiped his mouth on his sleeve. “Disgusting.”


End file.
